the_ninja_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishizu 'Assen' Cent
Ishizu 'Assen' Cent is a high-chuunin level genin. Originatting from Tsukigakure Ishizu has traveled from her native land to Amegakure, Kirigakure and Sunagakure while advancing in her skills as a fuinjutsu expert, becoming known as one of the few practitioners. Background Ishizu was born in Tsukigakure to two shinobi parents, Koga and Kikyo. From an early age Ishizu was interested in becoming a shinobi. Ishizu's parents were sent away on a deep-cover espionage mission, and never returned. When it became apparent that Koga and Kikyo were not coming back, Ishizu was sent to live with her uncle, Kaiware, a former member of the Cult of Devilish Swordsmen. Kaiware had been driven insane by the experiences of war, but had managed to conceal it from all but a few of his closest friends. He frequently beat Ishizu until her skin turned black and blue, and the latter never revealed what was being done to her as she was too scared of what might follow if Kaiware found out. Ishizu endured this torment for nearly a year, yet she still managed to remain cheerful and find time for her hobbies. One evening, Kaiware tried to force Ishizu to perform a demented version of the Trial of the Long Knives. The Trial of the Long Knives is a ritual performed by members of the Cult of the Devilish Swordsmen when a person desires to overthrow the leadership of the order. The two people, the current leader and the would-be usurper, cut themselves with daggers starting from the elbow joint and going down to the wrist. The person who can survive the most cuts is the victor. Seeking to distance herself from this lunactic, Ishizu escaped, running away from her uncle. Heading home she prepared to venture out of Tsuigakure, wanting to turn her back on all the painful memories it engraved upon her. With scrolls detailing her family history and secrets she fled leaving Tsuigakure behind, wishing to leave the painful memories it held back within the forsaken village. However the strange disappearance of her parents seemed to always ache at her mind. Eventually finding her way into the outskirts of the land of fire she eventually met a guy named Uchiha, Kaguro. Worrying for the young girl, Kaguro took her in, taking her to his newly found village, Amegakure. Advancing in her skills in talents within the village, Ishizu eventually left, determined to uncover a few things she needed answers to. Personality When she was a young child, Ishizu was a kind, friendly, and outgoing person. She made friends quite easily, and could always be counted on to have a cheerful demeanor even if a melancholy atmosphere was prevalent. She was also very forgiving, being able to forgive people who had been mean to her for one trivial reason or another, and accept them as friends. This demeanor of Ishizu's was initially undiminished by her uncle's physical abuse, as she still managed to have a near-constant smile on her face and a pleasant attitude when she was around her friends. As this continued, Ishizu began to feel depressed when she was by herself, though she never showed signs of this when around her companions. 'Appearance' Ishizu is quite an attractive young woman, who possesses fair skin, long, pink hair, and very unusually-colored golden eyes. Her hair is styled in a somewhat exotic manner, with an intricate pattern being braided at the back of her head while the rest of her hair is worn in a more traditional fashion. Ishizu wears a green pendant to keep the pattern in place. As a genin, Ishizu's outfit consisted of a blue shirt with floral patters over it, and a short red skirt, along with black arm coverings that began at her elbows and ended at her fingers in a similar fashion to gloves. Underneath the coverings, Ishizu's arms bears a seal upon it, and are obvious enough that Ishizu elected to conceal them. She also wore her forehead protector in the normal fashion. Abilties 'Fūinjutsu' Ishizu had been shown to be very skilled and otherwise knowledgeable with Sealing Techniques, and had used a number of them throughout her life. 'Chakra Prowess and Control' After the Chūnin Exams, Ishizu trained to become stronger, developing in a way which took advantage of her excellent chakra control. The results of this training are shown during her frequent trainning of performing seals, opening and closing them, and erecting barriers over specific spots in whichever village she currently resides within. Category:Characters